codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Franciacorta
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Lloyd Asplund page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the below each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Don't know what to do? Consider joining one of our current projects like the Image Unit or the Episode Summary Unit. If you are still looking for things to do, the Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! : Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Lelouch Di Britannia (talk) 10:51, July 21, 2018 (UTC) Qazqa I am agreeing with you here. Qazqa's actions are doing nothing but vandalism and considering that he or she persists in doing it, nothing less than a block is necessary to make it stop. DokutaFutomimi (talk) 13:08, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Re;surrection page Why delete the 2nd Fukkatsu PV which was released today? It was new footage and they gave an exact release date, february 9th, instead of just February. if you didn't know it existed, please check first before you delete other people's work. Also, what was that about poetic summaries? Saying "2nd Pv released on day x, movie release date confirmed for day y" is poetic? Probably just a jest on your part? Anyways, here's the video, if you haven't seen it yet: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PU3ZgEwUnHs Enjoy! :) CodeGeassFan83 (talk) 20:42, October 4, 2018 (UTC) I sincerely appologise for that. The website was a bit bugged on my side, and showed only the change Saila made, without any of the ones you made after that. So when I tried fixing the spelling, I saved the edit from an outdated version, undoing the second preview you added. In regards to the "poetic summary" part, I'm refering to, well, the addition undee the Summary section. The whole part with "Will what we find there be a peaceful world, or chaos?" and such. Is that an official tagline, or did Saila make that up themself? Francis val Britannia (talk) 06:10, October 5, 2018 (UTC) It's a official statement from first PV from C.C point of view Here's the kanji: かつて世界を握り、世界を壊した男がいた。 その男ルルーシュ・ヴィ・ブリタニア亡き後の世界。 そこにあるもう実情か、混沌か。 時代を制憲し一大ムーヴメント築き上げったコードギアス。 その新たな扉が開く。 【復活のルルーシュ】 「私にわまだ約束がある。」 Romaji: Katsute sekai o nigiri, sekai o kowashita otoko ga ita. Sono otoko rurūshu vui buritania nakiato no sekai. Soko ni aru mō jitsujō ka, konton ka. Jidai o seiken shi ichi dai mūvumento kizukiage tta kōdogiasu. Sono aratana tobira ga hiraku. no rurūshu `watashi ni wa mada yakusoku ga aru. Translation: There was once a man who grasped at the world and broke it. That man was Lelouch Vi Brittania, and this is the world after his death. Is what we find here reality, or is it chaos? The great movement that brought about this new age -- Code Geass -- opens a new door. Lelouch of the Re;surrection. "I still have a promise to keep." You should listen what C.C speak about in first PV of fukkatsu. I also added the romaji of japanese if you want to listen and compare the romaji and C.C voice. I'm not making anything up. I'm responsible what I'm posting here. I hope you understand why I put it. Thank you. 08:13, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Thank you. I watched the PV a long time ago, so I forgot her entire speech. Now it's starting to click in my head. I should watch that second preview already... Francis val Britannia (talk) 12:25, October 5, 2018 (UTC) PV 2 No problem, glad it's sorted now :) I tired adding the 2nd PV to the page, next to the first one, but the gallery only allowed images even though it's first item was a video (the 1st PV). When I tried adding it as a separate gallery it kept screwing with the overal layout, placing the gallery in the middle of other things and such. I still don't quite get how I was supposed to do it, but I see the video has been added so all is fine. The only text I added was a line about when the PV was released and that it now mentioned an explicit day. So I was quite confused when you called that poetic hehehe. :p CodeGeassFan83 (talk) 10:23, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Oz the Reflection Saw you said you hadn't read Oz yet. Here's the first eight chapters translated online, unfortunetly, that seems to be all. I've managed to get the full set in hardcopies, and am currently looking for a translator. https://mangarock.com/manga/mrs-serie-47385/chapter/mrs-chapter-47386 SpartanSith118 (talk) 05:10, February 2, 2019 (UTC)SpartanSith118 You are my savior. Thank you, I'll get to reading this soon. COMMENCE THE FANWANK! His Royal Highness, Sixth Prince Francis val Britannia (talk) 11:24, February 2, 2019 (UTC) No problem, just happy to spread the knowledge! By the way, if you're interested, here are scans of the R1 light novels: < http://arishides.blogspot.com/p/scans_16.html > and a significant amount of subbed/translated side stories, picture dramas, and interviews, including currently translating the Lancelot & Guren manga and the Re; manga: < https://mononoke-no-ko.tumblr.com/tagged/index/ >. SpartanSith118 (talk) 16:18, February 2, 2019 (UTC) SpartanSith118 Oh, I already know about Mononoke's tumblr, and have read several things from there. The novel scans I've found even before that, and have arleady finished Stage 0. But thanks anyways! Although... You've mentioned on your talk that you have a bunch of info books. If, by any chance, one of them is for Akito the Exiled, could you please upload to Imgur (or wherever you want) the page on Augusta Henry? I know I'm beating a dead horse, but I can't settle down until I'm proven either right or wrong about his correct name. His Royal Highness, Sixth Prince Francis val Britannia (talk) 18:01, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Unfortunetly those mostly cover the OG anime, I can't find any evidence them publishing any books on episodes 2, 3, 4 and 5. Found a brief half page on him, but its in kanji. Here's a link to a google drive that I'm going to upload everything I got to eventually, what you want is in Reportage 1: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1rr8jaczlajNDDmENGao3KjDXHiPGbEt9?usp=sharing SpartanSith118 (talk) 16:09, February 5, 2019 (UTC) SpartanSith118 Oh well, thank you anyways. At least now I have a clear kanji view of Marrybell's title, which is currently being translated by a friend. I swear, if it ends up being "88th Princess", tables will be flipped. I'll also get to see whether Castor and Pollux really do share a rank. His Royal Highness, Sixth Prince Francis val Britannia (talk) 20:15, February 5, 2019 (UTC) Hey SpartanSith118 could scan all the mecha pages from the Akito Reportage book? Also do you have the Roman Album for the 1st TV series? Balofo (talk) 20:36, February 5, 2019 (UTC) Sure to the Akito Reportage book. Is the Roman Album the R1 book that goes to the R2 book I scanned? If it is, you're in luck, I literally just got that while looking for Akito material. SpartanSith118 (talk) 15:54, February 9, 2019 (UTC)SpartanSith118 Eighty-eighth Cancer I would have replied to your comment on Marrybel's page, but I kept getting session hijack errors. What's the title to your fanfic? Is it already out? Could always complain in an author note and just state you're taking liberties (doing it better). Don't spend much time reading other reviews, but the difference between 88th in line and 88th daughter shouldn't get more than a handful of fanfic readers attention. SpartanSith118 (talk) 15:57, February 9, 2019 (UTC)SpartanSith118 I haven't even started work on the fanfic yet, sadly. I want to read as much of the bonus materials before I get to it, such as the light novels, in case there's any interesting info there. As for the title, I'm thinking either Fortune Rota Volvitur, or Not As Planned. Will likely be posted on AO3 due to its superior tagging system. Follows the "Francanon" - pretty much everything except for the recap movies, Re; manga and the post-series Re;surrection additions (Principality of Britannia), additionally infused with some headcanons. His Royal Highness, Sixth Prince Francis val Britannia (talk) 16:17, February 9, 2019 (UTC) Sounds good! I'll upload whatever I can if it helps. Is the protagonist Lelouch or a SI-OC named Francis? SpartanSith118 (talk) 18:17, February 9, 2019 (UTC)SpartanSith118 The protagonists are Francis and his twin sister Alexia, two weirdos who mostly freeload at the Geass Directorate, every now and then doing errands for V.V. Like all Imperial Family members, they aspire to one day rule Britannia to their own liking. But since they aren't willing to speed up the process via assassinations, their subtle scheming and plans are continuously screwed over by either the consequences of Lelouch's actions, or Charles' ill-timed orders. His Royal Highness, Sixth Prince Francis val Britannia (talk) 20:13, February 9, 2019 (UTC) Hmm, a bit interesting but meh... I like stories that either break continuity like crazy or throw insane curveballs that ensure that things don't exactly play out like canon but occasionally follow the story. An example of the latter is SeerKing's story Code Geass: The Prepared Rebellion on Fanfiction Dot Net. That's all I will say on the matter though.--DokutaFutomimi (talk) 20:32, February 9, 2019 (UTC) My favorite fics are AUs and ones that play with the butterfly effect, so in that vein, Forthwith16's Kallen Stadtfeld, Countess of Britannia ''is currently my fic of choice. A fic portraying the other side of life in canon is still pretty cool, espiecially if it brings lesser known characters and information to the forfront. For example, one of the val Britannia's pet projects could be the prototype bomber from Orepheus' Photo Story that would have been capable of continous flight. It could have been their contribution to the Britannian war machine, only to have it destroyed by Peace Mark. I only have a problem with stories that insert a new character into the main plot, only for them to have no effect, and the author insists that they do make a difference. A.D. Fields's ''Ripped Away is a perfect example of that. His SI-OC is an ace that joins Cornelia's command staff, sexes her, Monia and Nonette come to Area 11, he sexes them too, and that 's the extent of meaningful change. Oh, and Chiba of all people thinks he's attractive. He'd be better off writing one-shots of sleeping with all the of-age women instead of pretending his character makes a difference. Btw Francis, your profile character appears in a pic with other Britannian nobles in a R1 guide I just scaned, p24 bottom right. It's got a small description, might be something useful. SpartanSith118 (talk) 15:27, February 10, 2019 (UTC) I actually just came back from translating that. Took quite a bloody while, what with the kanji being written in a slightly different way than normal. The character there isn't the same one from my avatar, just a similarly looking one. The excerpt just mentions that Britannia has a strict aristocratic class system. Of the nobles shown, the sixth and eighth one look like they could be Charles' consorts. Hell, the sixth especially looks like she could be Anticlea. Speaking of, months ago I tried taking various screenshots of noble-looking characters so others could use them as reference for creating characters, but ended up only capturing the first season ones. The ones shown on the page are included. The compilation's here. That's actually quite a good suggestion. I'll try balancing out which of their plans actually end up working, and which are driven into the mud. His Royal Highness, Sixth Prince Francis val Britannia (talk) 17:11, February 10, 2019 (UTC) If you were going for all background nobles appearances in R1, you missed some like the politicians/possible nobles that were taking bribes from NAC, the nobles that attended SAZ, and the ones in conference with Odysseus. Unless you were aiming just for Imperial Court nobles. I wonder if making a page for all the background characters is possible. Then again, realilistically it could only be an image depository to avoid speculation. SpartanSith118 (talk) 15:10, February 12, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, I kinda just aimed for the Imperial Court. I didn't even think that the NAC-bribed officials and the parliament members (?) with Odysseus were nobles in the first place. Though you do make a point about SAZ, I think I saw some there but forgot to take a screenshot. As for R2, the main scenes I remember having them are Nunnally's speech on the SAZ, Odysseus' wedding party, the empty throne room after Charles is trapped, and Lelouch's usurpation. But yes, a repository for background characters wouldn't be that bad of an idea- some of them have fun cameos, and someone's even claimed they saw Rai among them. His Royal Highness, Sixth Prince Francis val Britannia (talk) 15:30, February 12, 2019 (UTC) This is why Iike the Dengeki Data Collection books (?), they have pics o most o these characters, like those nobles, the Code R researchers, Ashord students, and even the eass Order members killed in the BK's raid. Probably Parliament, and its a sub-committee drawn from the House of Lords. Its the best. The Senate/Lower house is supposed to represent commoners according the gov't section of the Britannian Empire page. The light novels mention several gov't institutes and positions like a Privy Council and Lord President, and Schniezel in Suzaku o the Counterattack said the judiciary branch is a seperate entity. There's also the noble that was kicking the eleven boy R1. There's also the Euro Britannians at Shin's ceremony, the ball, operations command bridge overseeing ARC, and the House of Lords. SpartanSith118 (talk) 17:14, February 12, 2019 (UTC)